Field
The present application relates to the fields of chemistry, biochemistry and medicine. More particularly, disclosed herein are new antiviral compounds, together with pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of synthesizing the same. Also disclosed herein are methods of ameliorating and/or treating a paramyxovirus viral infection with one or more small molecule compounds.
Description
Respiratory viral infections, including upper and lower respiratory tract viral infections, are a leading cause of death of millions of people each year. Upper respiratory tract viral infections involve the nose, sinuses, pharynx and/or larynx. Lower respiratory tract viral infections involve the respiratory system below the vocal cords, including the trachea, primary bronchi and lungs. Human respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) is a common cause of respiratory tract infections. Up to 60% of human infants are infected with RSV within their first year of life. Children and adults are also infected with RSV, where it is often manifesting as a lower respiratory tract infection with possible complications of bronchiolitis. RSV infections can be particularly severe in infants and elderly patients. RSV is a negative-sense, single-stranded RNA virus classified within the Paramyxoviridae family, which also includes viruses that cause Newcastle disease, parainfluenza, mumps, measles, and canine distemper.